McFly ! Asleep
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Danny intends to wake up Dougie one morning... but not in the way he ends up... Danny/Dougie slash, graphic, boyXboy - don't like, don't read!


**A/N: Heyy, it's me again!!**

**No, sorry, its not a Drarry slash fic : ( I know, I know, but this came into my head!! :D**

**McFly slash, anyone?**

**Disclaimer: McFly is owned by themselves, and from as far as I can tell [and all the other fans], none of McFly are homosexual, or bisexual [although their new hairstyles suggest that : )]. I am receiving no money for this story, so don't come after me :P.**

**Warning: Slash, to the extreme… don't like boyXboy, don't read!! Don't like graphical boyXboy? Then why are you even reading this?! Dougie Poynter/Danny Jones slash fic.**

**My first McFic, so be nice :D**

**Asleep**

* * *

Aah, the wonders of sleeping in on a Sunday morning/afternoon.

Danny slowly got up from his bed, stretched, and checked the time.

"Only noon?!" he exclaimed, before hushing himself when a brilliant idea popped into his head. An idea involving Dougie, who sleeps for England, and tickling…

* * *

He crept quietly into Dougie's room, past all the Blink-182 posters, photos of wild nights partying their success of their band in local pubs, and old photo shoots, when Dougie, Danny, Harry, and Tom first started McFly.

Danny only had eyes for the sleeping form, only the trademark perfect blond/brown hair visible from under the covers of his bed. He tiptoed towards him, stepping over clothes thrown carelessly onto the floor. Probably from last night, Danny thought, it had been pretty tiring. They had celebrated their seventh number one with the song the sleeping form in front of him had wrote himself, with help from Tom; Transylvania.

Danny suppressed a giggle at the memory that came back to him when filming the video for it. The day had been hectic: they had dressed up as servants of a sort; they'd dressed normally, too; as well as well young gentlemen; and finally, as women. Danny's breath hitched slightly as he recalled that particular memory. Their management has seen fit for Dougie to be the main character in the music video, and Danny to be 'her' lover.

When he first saw Dougie dressed up, he was shocked. He actually found him _attractive_… that wasn't right, was it? And even with the makeup and dress off, and dressed normally, he still found him attractive. It was as if the dress and makeup unlocked something; made the fog clouding his vision disappear. He couldn't concentrate properly after that. Tom had asked him if he was ill, for which he replied that he wasn't, _he definitely wasn't…_

He was pulled back from his thoughts to the beautiful sleeping form in front of him as the beauty himself gave a loud snore. Danny smiled.

The plan he was going to do was to tickle Doug until he woke up: he knew how ticklish he was. Also, he needed to get him back from waking him up yesterday. Pouring freezing cold water on someone asleep is horrible, especially if the victim is you.

He grinned, and slowly pulled back the covers to reveal Dougie, still asleep, his white boxers peeking out from the edge of the cover. Danny's eyes widened slightly at the sight. Sure, he had seen Dougie naked _loads_ before, but never had he had the chance to properly admire him, especially since he had realised how he felt for him. His gaze first went to his face. Looking at Doug's face was like looking into the face of an angel: his jawbone was perfect, not too square, and not too round; his nose was just right; his eyelids hid beautiful, hypnotising eyes, a perfect blue colour; man, even his _ears_ were perfect! The flesh tunnel in his ear adding a hint of colour. Everything about him made Danny sigh, his heart beat the little bit faster.

Next, his eyes wandered to his chest. The tattoo on Dougie's chest and upper arm was a work of art: a space scene of an astronaut of a sort on a go kart, with aliens following on rockets. Danny grinned as he remembered the first time Dougie voiced his original idea of it. He looked at his chest. It really was amazing. Yes, he had seen men before, with greased up massive muscles, but he knew that that was way over the top. He preferred it if a man had a hint of impressive muscle on his chest, but not bulging out, giving the impression they should wear a bra.

His eyes wandered lower still, skipping over where the duvet was still covering his boxers, to his legs which were hanging over opposite sides of the single bed. His legs were bronze, with light hair scattered upon it, with a star on each ankle. Danny smiled when another memory came back to remind him, this time of when he first found out he had tattoos already, and at the age of 15! He noticed the word 'Athlete's' along his left foot and grinned. Them and the rest of the band had tattoos on their feet: Dougie had 'Athlete's' for athlete's foot, Danny had 'Good ef' for good ef-foot [effort], Harry had 'Bare' for bare foot, and Tom had 'Big' for big foot.

After looking at Dougie's faultless legs, he lifted the covers off the rest of Dougie's body. Immediately, his eyes darted to the trail of light brown hair, coming from his bellybutton to underneath his boxers. And it was at this time that Danny had completely forgotten his prank, as he had realised that the boxers were straining against something long and hard under the material.

Danny gulped, his heart beating ten times faster than usual, his head spinning. He noted in the few seconds he stared at Dougie's cock that the white boxers had a damp patch, right over where the thick cock ended. He licked his lips nervously, unsure whether he should allow himself to keep looking at the wonder presented in front of him.

After some worried moments of checking around him to see whether anyone had snuck in without him noticing, and whether or not Dougie had woken up -thankfully he was still asleep- he took a deep breath and kneeled onto the side of the mattress, his hands hovering above the covered thickness. _I'm just curious… right?_ He mentally asked himself. _Yes… yes, I am_. He lowered his hands and pinched the top of the boxers and peeled them down over the wonderful pink cock which sprang up free of its confinements, over his balls, and down to the top of his thighs.

He let out a low whistle at the sight before him. His breathing was haywire, his mind imagining scenarios involving Dougie naked. An ache forced him to consciousness and he looked down at himself and saw he was in the same situation as Dougie, hard, begging for attention.

He raised a curious hand and cautiously reached out to touch the cock, flat against the owner's stomach. The tip of his index finger made contact with the soft, velvety skin, and he couldn't help but drag his fingers over the length, watching the cock react. He slowly dragged his fingers lightly back over, down under the swollen member, and over his balls, following an imaginary pattern with his fingers.

He was so absorbed with the magnificent sight, that he didn't notice when the owner of it woke, taking in his surroundings, before his eyes landing on the figure crouched inbetween his legs, fingers tickling lightly at his cock. Dougie's face split into a big smile, his eyes radiating happiness and pleasure.

Danny still hadn't noticed the owner was conscious until the owner decided to make himself known.

"Danny, either wank me or don't," Dougie breathed. Danny looked up in fright.

"It's fine, Dan, really" Dougie quickly reassured, sitting forward, his cock rubbing against his abs whilst doing so, something Danny noticed.

Danny looked up shyly, and took a chance. He too leant forward and pecked Dougie quickly on the lips.

Dougie's already smiling face broke into a full blown grin. His arms crept round Danny's neck, and he reattached their lips, their hearts beating wildly together, their tongues dancing around in each other's mouths. The two teenagers fell backwards, Dougie underneath Danny, their kisses still tender, their hands still exploring the other's backside.

Danny broke the kiss and places his forehead against Dougie's own, "May I?"

"Go ahead, Dan," Dougie whispered, lifting his head up for a quick peck.

Danny pushed down his pyjama bottoms, letting his erection spring free then slowly lowered his lower half onto Dougie, the two straining erections touching one another, the head of one rubbing against the shaft of the other. Dougie moaned in pleasure, his head falling back onto his pillow, his throat swallowing more moans. Danny moaned loudly too, his head falling forward, his curly hair tickling Dougie's chest.

Seeing Dougie's blood pump rapidly along his throat made Danny's eye cloud up with lust and he lowered his head to the skin and licked, tasted sweat and something that was uniquely Dougie. Dougie made a sound which sounded encouraging so Danny licked the skin again with the tip of his tongue, making his way to his collarbone.

Somewhere inbetween the licking, the two teenagers had restarted the rubbing. Danny found a perfect spot just next to the collarbone and locked his lips around the skin and started to suck on it, stopping and soothing it every few seconds.

Dougie was in the height of passion, his eyes closed, his head thrown back, his hands gripping the sheets underneath them.

Danny finally straightened up slightly, admiring the way the lovebite seemed like an extension to the tattoo covering his chest and arm. He noticed Dougie, sweating and moaning quietly. He smirked and leant forward again, his lips next to his ear, trapping their cocks together for a moment.

"Moan for me, Doug, louder," Danny whispered seductively, licking the lobe of his ear before kissing his way past the ear, past the cheekbones towards his nose. He kissed the end lightly and looked at him straight in the eye. "Moan."

And Dougie did. He let out a wild moan, his body vibrating with the intensity of it. His hands snaked their way to the back of Danny's head, the other gripping his arse, probably leaving fingernail indentations later, but none of them cared at that moment. Dougie pulled Danny's head down to his and touched their lips again.

Both of their moans could be heard throughout the house, both of them thanking their lucky stars that Harry and Tom shared a different house to theirs.

Soon, their thrusts became desperate, kisses became passionate, fingers exploring frantically, moans turned into groans and pants, their breathing laboured, until Danny's hand slid inbetween the two sweaty bodies and pulled at the two cocks swiftly, before Danny came, panting out Dougie's name, still wanking the remains of his seed from himself. Dougie came only seconds later, spilling his seed all over Danny's hand and his own chest.

Both of the teenagers were exhausted, Danny collapsing onto Dougie, their chests rising and falling in time to the other.

What seemed like hours later, Danny summoned enough energy to pull his hand from between them and marvel at Dougie's mess. He experimentally brought it to his mouth and flicked his tongue out, licking at the salty white semen. His tongue rolled around the finger, and, with Dougie watching, he poked his finger into his mouth, the tongue finding every bit of Dougie it could taste, before swallowing and withdrawing the finger.

Dougie just watched on breathlessly, propped up on his elbows. He sat up further and placed his lips against Danny's tenderly, tasting himself mixed with Danny's own taste.

They grinned at each other before silently agreeing to lie down on the single bed together. Danny held his arms wide for Dougie and Dougie snuggled close to Danny, his breath tickling his chest. Danny grinned to himself before wrapping his arms around the smaller of the two, both falling asleep within a matter of seconds, content.

* * *

Both of them were so far in slumber land, they didn't hear Tom and Harry let themselves in like usual. Neither did they heard their identical exclamations at the sight of the two locked to closely together, smiles on their faces.

Both of the other half of McFly agreed mutually however, that they had waited long enough, and left them to sleep.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N2:** **Ye-es, finally wrote a McFly slash fic -jumps for joy-**

**I dunno about you readers, but I love it!! :D**

**And yes, Transylvania IS my favourite song, you should search for it on the internet [it's BRILL].**

**Please R&R : )**


End file.
